Tell Me What You Really Want From Me, Point Blank, No Discussion
by burninxahighwayxtohades
Summary: Or, the one where Derek realized how much of a dumbass he really was. Stiles gets fed up with the pack using her for research. Derek comes over one day and asks about some information, cause Stiles to snap and yell at him. Fem!Stiles.
1. The Beginning

Okay, so, this is my first story I've ever posted anywhere and I'm a bit nervous, so...Please try to be nice in the comments?

Yes, this is Fem!Stiles. Most of my stories will have a Fem! character.

Basically, this is a WIP, so the plot is still thickening and coming together. But so far it's basically a story of Derek being an asshat and not realizing that Stiles feels like crap and when she blows up, he gets very upset and things sort of spiral for a bit before Sourwolf finally realizes that he likes Stiles and then smut and all that fun stuff.

* * *

They back in fourth grade, when they both had decided it'd be a fun idea to start a food fight. They became best friends during their detention and since then they've always been getting in trouble together, and it had been impossible to separate them for the past six years.

Until the bite.

Now Scott was stronger, faster, could see, hear and smell better and had a girlfriend. And then there was Stiles... The adderall addicted, awkward nerdy sidekick with no one and a huge crush on a guy she'd never get. She was starting to become okay with the idea of dying alone with fifty two cats. Would be better than dying completely alone. The only thing she was needed for was research.

She heaved a sigh and threw the large leather bound book across the room with a shout, tears welling up in her eyes. She was frustrated. She was so frustrated with everything. We couldn't she get the guy? Why couldn't she look like Lydia or Allison? Why did Derek have to be so fucking stupid? Why did everyone just use her for her awesome brains and research skills? She flopped over on her bed and hid her face in the pillow, sobs muffled and shoulders shaking.

"Stiles?" A voice sounded from near the window. Her head shot up and she rubbed at her eyes, keeping her back to the window and sniffling.

"What?" She snapped, moving over and picking up the large book. She went to her book shelf and slid the book back into it's spot. Maybe she should have a "Me Day" soon and rearrange her books by Author's Last Name. Or maybe by usefulness and alphabetical.

"Did you find any information?" Derek asked, snapping Stiles out of her thoughts. His question also snapped something inside of her and she whirled around, bleached blonde hair falling in her face and over her shoulders. She shoved it back and her mouth drew into a straight line.

"No. You know what? You can take your fucking stupid questions and your stupid ghosts or whatever the fuck I'm supposed to be doing and find someone else to do your research. I'm tired of being the human library in your stupid pack!" She shouted, fighting to breathe normally and keep the tears from her eyes. "All of you just use me for research and a freakin' human chew toy! So y'know what? I'm done. Done." She snapped, clenching her fists and fighting the urge to storm across the room and punch him right in his stupid Alpha face.

Derek stared at the young blonde with wide hazel eyes, shocked by the sudden outburst of anger. He stammered for a moment before falling quiet. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to any of that, because it was all true and he knew it.

"Don't expect me at any more pack meetings. Since, y'know, I'm not pack." She snapped, sniffling and running a hand over her face. Maybe if she just cut herself off from all of the pack and all of Derek's stupid attractive face, she could actually get a guy and have a normal life. But knowing her, that would happen.

"You are pa-"

"Oh really? If I'm 'Pack"" She made airquotes around the word, glaring at him. "Then why am I still human? Hmn? Riddle me that, sourwolf." She snapped, stepping closer to him and clenching her fists.

"Stiles..."

"Leave. Now." She growled, pointing to the window before turning away and going back to her bookshelf, muffling a sob in the sleeve of her sweater. Derek stared for a moment, a deep frown gracing his features - well...a deeper frown than he normally had- before turning and climbing out the window again.

Since it was Friday, she planned to make Saturday and Sunday her "Me Days". So Friday night was spent watching horror movies, playing video games and painting her toenails. She had a bottle of bright orange nail polish balance precariously on her right knee as she painted her left toe nails. She capped the bottle and set it down as her AIM went off.

_****_

Wolfboy Mccall: Where were you today?   
_**Stylin'.Stilinski: Home, dumbass.**_  
_**Wolfboy Mccall: Obviously. Why weren't you at the meeting? And why did Derek seem so down in the dumps? Did you two fight or something? **_  
_**Stylin'.Stilinski: I dunno. It's Derek, dude. And no. **_  
_**Wolfboy Mccall: Yeah. But he was at your place before the meeting. **_  
_**Stylin'.Stilinski is writing a message...**_  
_**Stylin'.Stilinski is now offline. **_

She huffed and pushed her laptop away, working on her right toenails and painting them perfectly. She gave a triumphant smile and set her nail polish back in her drawer with the rest of her nail polishes and nail art polish. Once the polish was dry, she went into the bathroom and started her bedtime routine. Shower, brush hair, brush teeth, get PJ's on, and then she was crawling into bed and drifting off into the land of sleep.


	2. A New Style for Stiles

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Saturday morning, Stiles was awaken by a loud buzzing phone and her skype sounding off. She groaned loudly and got out of bed, padding into the bathroom and brushing all the knots out of her unruly hair. She scowled at her reflection and pulled her hair back. "You need a makeover, Stiles. We're buying some bleach and hairdye and we are doing your hair." She said to herself, givng a nod. Walking back into her bedroom, Stiles picked up her phone with a huff, checking over the messages. Two from Lydia and one from Isaac.

Lydia: Stiles! Where were u last night?  
Lydia: Why was Derek soooo upset?  
Isaac: What'd you say to Derek to make him that upset?

Stiles resisted the urge to throw her phone across the room, pressed ignore on all the messages and shut her phone off. She shoved her phone between her mattress and boxspring. She heaved a sigh and made her way over to her laptop, opening Skype and grumbled as she saw the little orange dot by Scott's screen name.

: Why won't you tell me what happened?  
: Derek isn't answering his cell.  
: Peter says he won't even think about going out or doing pack meetings this week.  
: STILES!  
: SO FUCKING WHAT. Why is any of that my problem? Hop off my dick, asshole.

She let out a loud scream and shut her laptop, moving over to her bed and covering her whole body up. A few moments later there was a soft knock on the door and John walked in. Stiles peeked out from under her blankets, watching her father. He slowly made his way over to her computer chair and sat down, giving her a small smile. She pushed the cover down a little more and sat up. "You feelin' okay, sweetheart?" He asked, moving closer to the edge of the bed, reaching out to smooth her hair back. She shrugged a little and sighed softly, looking down at her hands for a moment.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Dad. Just...Have a good day at work." She said softly, giving him a tiny smile and laying back with another sigh. John nodded and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead before heading out of her room and heading down to the police station. Stiles spent most of the day in bed, finally dragging herself out and throwing on a tank top and some sweatpants and heading down to the drugstore to buy hair colour and hair bleach and a bunch of makeup.

Once she'd paid for it and stopped to get some lunch, she headed home and turned on her laptop. She put some music on loud and kept herself offline of all messengers. She went into the bathroom and opened up the bleach, reading the instructions. She got everything and got the bleach in her hair. She walked out into her bedroom, singing along to What Makes You Beautiful. She looked up to find a strawberry blonde sitting on her bed.

"Dammit, Lydia. Do all of you have to climb in my windows?" She snapped, scowling at her and crossing her arms. She snatched up the drugstore bag that Lydia was looking through and took it into the bathroom. Lydia rolled her eyes and huffed at the girl.

"Easier. What happened with you and Derek? And why are you bleaching your hair?" She asked, nose wrinkling. Stiles scowled and shrugged.

"Because I can. That's why." She snarked, moving over to her laptop and turning her music off. "And what happened is none of your business. Now leave." She added, pointing to the window. Lydia huffed again but left like she was told. Stiles locked all the windows on the upper level and would get to the lower after she took the bleach out of her hair. She went into the washroom and washed out the bleach, blowdrying her hair after and smiling some. It was a perfect white blone and she was sort of liking the way it looked.

She took out the box of colour, looking it over. Extra Light Blonde. Hmn. She took out the bottle and did exactly as the instructions said, getting the colour on her hair and putting the egg timer on in the went over to her bookshelves and sat on the floor in front of them. She thought for a moment and then started rearranging by usefulness and criteria.

Once the eggtimer chimed, she got up and went into the bathroom, turning on the tap in the tub and rinsing out the colour. She blow dried her hair and ran a brush through it, turning to look in the mirror. She smiled wide and took out her makeup, looking it all over and putting it into her cupboard. The rest of the night was spent playing video games or watching horror movies. She painted her fingernails too, with a bright purple polish. Once they'd dried, she went to bed.

_**MONDAY.**_

Stiles got up early monday morning, showering and taking her time to actually do her hair. She blow dried it, and then pulled out her mom's curling iron, giving her hair a soft wave and braiding her bangs. She pulled out her makeup basket and went through it. She decided to go for a smokey eye look.

Once she had that done, she went to her closet and looked through it for the bags of clothes Lydia had insisted on buying her, even though she'd never wanted to wear them. Until now. She pulled out a distressed jean mini skirt, a tight black tank top and a 'Hipsta Please' crop top to go over it.

She put the outfit on and then looked in the mirror, smiling again. She packed up her bag and grabbed her cellphone off the nightstand before heading out to her jeep and driving to school.

She got to school two minutes before the bell, hopping out of her jeep and running down the halls and up the stairs to her homeroom. She stepped over the threshold of the room just as the bell sounded, quickly sliding into her seat behind Scott. Scott turned in his seat, eyes widening at Stiles' new look.

"...What?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"One: What the fuck. Two: You seriously need to go talk to Derek. and Three: Are you wearing makeup?" Scott replied, reaching out and tugging her hair in a playful manner. "Seriously, Stiles. What's with the new look?"

Stiles shrugged a little and pulled out her pencil, opening her notebook and starting to take down the note on the board. "One: Wanted to try something different. A girl isn't allowed to do that and Two: Why the hell do I have to do anything?" She replied, raising a brow at the young wolf.

"Mr. Mccall. Miss Stilinski. Please keep your conversations for after class." Mr. Harris said boredly, turning to face the two of them with an unimpressed look. Stiles shoved at Scott's shoulder and went back to writing down the note on the board.

When lunch time rolled around, Stiles got her usual from the cafeteria. Chicken fingers, fries, salad and water. She was shoving a chicken finger into her mouth as Jackson came up to the table and sat across from her.

"Wow. You can change your look, but you're still the same." He mused, watching her with a raised brow. "You need to go talk to Derek. We can't do anything about the witches or the Alpha pack without him."

"Why is it always my job?!" Stiles exclaimed after swallowing her chicken finger. She took a gulp of water and scowled at Jackson. Jackson rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, matching her scowl. She gestured for him to speak, leaning back and crossing her arms.

"Because. He was at your house before he came to the meeting. You obviously said something." Jackson retorted.

"Yeah. I told him that I'm tired of him and the rest of you using me for my brains and treating me like shit. I told him the truth. So tell him that the truth fucking hurts." She snapped as she got up from the table and grabbed her tray, storming out into the hall and finding a secluded spot to eat. She'd go and explain herself better next week, but this week was all about her and spending time doing things she liked.

Stiles groaned as Allison walked over to her. "Ask me about Derek and I will scream." She said before Allison could even open her mouth. Allison gave a soft laugh and sat infront of the blonde girl. She just nodded slowly and then shrugged.

"Then I won't." She replied.

"He's just so stupid! He doesn't see anything other than 'I'm a big strong werewolf and your a stupid little human. Do as I say or I'll slam you into a wall'. Ugh! I wanna punch him in his stupid Alpha face!" She exclaimed, tears prickling her eyes. "I'm gonna die alone with fifty two cats. I fall for the wrong people all the time."

Allison moved to sit next to the girl and pull her into a tight hug, frowning slightly. "I'm sorry, Stiles. He'll see he's mad for you sooner or later. I promise you that." Allison said with a reassuring smile.  
Stiles gave her a small grin back and nodded. "I guess so. Yeah...Maybe your right. Thanks Allison!" She exclaimed, finishing up her lunch and going through the rest of the day with a bounce to her step.

* * *

_I promise the next part will be waaay more exciting! 3 But it probably won't be posted until after Christmas sometime. _

_Happy Holidays, Everyone! _


	3. Next Week

Okay, I just want to clarify a few things:

1. I have not yet seen season two, but I have heard/seen of bits and pieces from RP-ing as Fem!Stiles on tumblr.

2. I'm basing this Stiles off how I sort of play my Fem!Stiles on tumblr [I use Taylor Momsen as the FC]. So if you don't like her, then don't continue reading.

3. I'm sorry if some things in my story are too descriptive or "pointless" but I feel that every little piece is important. Everyone writes different, please remember that.

4. Also, I know I suck at "sticking to their characters". Sorry.

This chapter is fairly short because Christmas is in two days and I didn't have enough time to write anything huge.

* * *

The Next Week

Since Stiles had separated herself from the pack, She'd felt a lot better about life and school and she didn't have this heavy weight pressing down on her shoulders all the time. Her grades had gone up and she'd put more focus into her school and had even started looking at colleges and universities.

But even during all of that, she knew she should apologize to Derek. Which is what she planned to do right after school on Tuesday. Once the bell rang, she packed up her stuff and ran out to her jeep, hopping in and heading down to Derek's place. She thought over how exactly she'd apologize, and started playing every possible scenario over in her head. "Maybe just go with a simple... 'I'm sorry? Please forgive me?' will work.." She mused.

She pulled up out front of Derek's place and hopped out of the jeep, heading up to the door and letting herselfin like she usually did. She stopped in her tracks as soon as she rounded to corner to the kitchen area, only to see Erica's legs around Derek's waist as he pressed her against the kitchen wall.

Stiles gave an awkward cough and shifted, looking down as the two wolves broke their kiss and Derek set Erica down, turning to look at Stiles. Stiles who was stammering for her words and trying to remember exactly why she'd come.

"I, uh, You're busy. I was gonna talk to you, but...We can do that some other time. Sorry." She said quickly, quickly heading out the door. She calmly walked to her jeep and headed out onto the road again and heading home. She got home and walked up to her room, throwing her bag onto her bed.

"Alright. Well...He's gotten over our argument. That's...Good. Yeah. It's good." She said, grabbing out her pj's and heading for the bathroom. She went through her routine and headed back into the bedroom, jumping as she saw Derek sitting in the chair near her window.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm not over it. I thought that doing what I did with Erica would help me get over it, but it didn't. Partially because you walked in." Derek replied, standing up and crossing the room to stand closer to her.

"I'm sorry, y'know. I just...I felt that you guys didn't exactly care about the awkward nerdy human." Stiles mumbled, shrugging and tucking a bit of hair behind her ears. Derek scoffed a bit and tipped her face back up to his.

"We do care about you._ I_ care about you. I just suck at showing it." He said quietly, hazel eyes locked with her brown ones. He leaned in a bit, keeping her gaze. He was almost inches away from her lips when suddenly he straightened up and looked to her door and then back at her. "Your dad is comin'. I'll see you at the meetng tomorrow?" He said, voice slightly hopeful as he headed for the window.

"Yeah...Tomorrow." She said, giving a slight wave before turning to the door as it opened. "Heeeey, Daddy-o." She said, pointing at him and giving an awkward chuckle.

"I brought dinner home if you want to come down and get some." He said, nodding and heading back downstairs.

"Perfect." Stiles said, voice dazed as her mind was deep in thought. So maybe Derek did return her feelings, he just had trouble showing it.

She'd fix that.

* * *

Alright, this is it until after Christmas!

Happy Holidays everyone. 3


End file.
